Between Love and War
by TheSecretsOfShadows33
Summary: Rin Kagamin (Hatsune) is an adopted girl in the Hatsune family who has crush on a old friend, Len Kagamine, but he is dating her "sister" Miku. Rin finds her self stressing over this and her friends try to bring Rin and Len together, but could it cause a rift between Rin and Miku, R&R :)
1. Beginning of Love

~NEW RIN x LEN STORY! YAY! THIS HAS NO LEMON, BUT SOME SPICE ENJOYY!~

RINS POV*

I am sitting here on my couch, and once again find myself thinking about Len Kagamine, a cute boy who attends my school.

"Oops sorry, forgot to introduce myself, I am Rin Hatsune, I am 16 and am a junior at Crypton High. I was adopted by the Hatsune family when I was really tiny, my real last name is Kagamin but I put Hatsune on everything,"

My "sister" Miku, is dating Len, that lucky bitch. I love her thou, but sometimes she can be really annoying.

~FLASH TO SCHOOL NEXT DAY~

"But, Len HAS to ask you to prom, Rin, you two are MEANT to be together," says my best friend Neru.

"Neru, honestly, he is going to ask Miku, and me and him have been friends since kindergarten, he doesn't think of me that way, and I don't think of him that way either," I say.

"Rin that is a total lie," says my other friend, Luka.

I find myself blush at this statement and look away. Honestly I love my friends to death, but other times I want to strangle them.

"Ooh Rin, Len is coming this way," squeaks Luka, squeezing my hand.

I turn and see the flash of blonde hair, and the adorable face heading our way.

"Crap, I look horrible," I think.

"Hey Rin," says Len, flashing me his adorable, signature grin.

"H..Hey Len," I say, my face redder than a tomato.

"Can I sit with you guys," asks Len.

"Don't you have Miku," growls Luka (Luka hates Len for dating Miku, instead of me).

I look up, and Neru punches Luka in the arm and tells her to be quiet.

"So Len….have you… asked Miku to prom yet,?" I ask.

"Not yet, I want it to be a surprise, that's why I came to ask you, can you think of anyways that I can surprise her," asks Len.

"Um…um…you could strap the card to some leeks, she'd love that," I say, my voice shaking.

"I knew he would pick her," I think.

"Thanks Rin," says Len, and he hugs me, making me blush harder.

He runs out of the cafeteria.

"How much dense could he get," growls Luka.

"I wanna go punch that stupid teal haired snob," says Luka.

"Luka don't, she may be the most obnoxious person on the face of the earth, but don't go beating her up," I say.

"But she stole Len from you," shouts Luka, practically everybody turns and stares at her.

"Luka honestly, keep quiet, or I will strangle you," says Neru, not even looking up from her phone.

The bell rings, and we head to 5th hour, Chemistry, ugghhh.

We sit through several class periods where I find myself doodling Len's name in all my notebooks.

After school I walk down the front porch with Neru and Luka, when I see a sight that shakes me to the core.

Len is on his knees in front of Miku, with a batch of leeks and a "will you go to prom with me" card stapled to the batch. I hear Miku scream yes, and then she intertwines her lips with Len's.

I feel the hot sting of tears in my eyes, and soon I find myself running home, tears streaming down my face, with Neru and Luka calling my name. I jam the key into the front door of the Hatsune mansion; slam the door open and run to my room. I sit on the bed, and reach underneath and grab an old box of photos. I reach inside and pull out a picture of me and Len, hugging, our smiles so bright.

"What a great day that was, no relationships, just the two of us," I say softly.

I lie down and close my eyes.

(Backtrack a little)

*Len's POV*

I break from my kiss with Miku as soon as I heard crying. I turn to see Rin running down the steps and speeding down the sidewalk, with her face in her hands, little drips of tears streaming down her arms. I see Luka and Neru call after her, then they turn and flash me and Miku dirty looks.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU STUPID BLONDE SHOTA," roared Neru.

"DON'T FORGET THE STUPID TEAL SNOB," screams Luka.

Luka slams her fist into Miku's face and she falls to the ground.

"That felt good," says Luka.

"Why did you do that," I shout.

Neru kicks me in the stomach.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE A BLONDE DENSE IDIOT, WHO CANT SEE THE TRUTH," shouts Neru, and her and Luka storm off.

I help Miku up, and drive her home. Miku storms to her room and slams the door.

*RIN'S POV*

I hear a knock at the front door, and run down to it. I open it and see Len standing there with a bunch of roses.

"I suppose you're here for Miku, I'll go get her," I cry.

"No, I'm here for you, remember it's our monthly date night, silly," says Len.

"Oh yah, I totally forgot, let me go get ready," I say, and rush inside.

"YES, FINALLY SOME ALONE TIME WITH LEN," I scream in my head, and rush in my room to change.

~New Chap tomorrow~


	2. The Rift Begins

~Chapter 2 :D yay, I love writing this story, wrote this chapter while listening to Kokoro and Message of Regret :,) it's my best vocaloid one yet do you guys have any suggestions for chapter 3?~

"Hold on, let me go change," I say, and I rush back inside.

"YES SOME ALONE TIME WITH LEN," I scream in my head.

I destroy my closet, looking for an outfit.

"Since when did I think fashion was important, it's overrated," I think.

I grab this yellow dress with black trim, my white bow and rush out the door.

Len opens the door for me like a true gentlemen and I suddenly think how lucky Miku is to call him her "baby".

Len gets in on the other side.

"Where do you want to go, Rin," asks Len.

"Well we could go to that new café downtown," I say, smiling.

"Great, I've wanted to go there for a while," says Len.

We start driving through the streets of Crypton.

"I'm so glad you and Miku are friends, it wouldn't be right if my best friend and my girlfriend weren't friends," says Len, smiling.

"Yah me to," I say, half sarcastically, but he doesn't notice.

"More about Miku, it's always Miku, that dense idiot, but he is so adorable," I think to myself.

We finally arrive to the café and get a table near the back.

Suddenly I am thinking back to my latest conversation with Luka and Neru.

*FLASHBACK*

"_Rin the next time you are alone with Len, you need to tell him how you feel," said Luka._

"_Luka it's not that easy, what if he doesn't like me back," I asked._

"_Then he is an idiot," said Neru._

"_Fine I will, but if I come home heartbroken I blame you two," I said._

*FLASHBACK END, BACK TO PRESENT*

"Len, there is something, I've um wanted to tell you," I say.

"What is it," asks Len, his eyes bright with curiosity.

"Well the truth is I," I start, when a flash of teal hair, cuts me off.

"LEN, WHY ARE YOU HERE WITH HER," shouts Miku.

"Because it's me and Rin's monthly date night, which we've been doing for six years, dear," says Len.

"I WILL NOT HAVE YOU IN CONTACT WITH OTHER GIRLS," shouts Miku, about ready to punch me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Miku, Len can see whoever he likes, he isn't your puppet," I shout.

"How would you know, you can't even get a date," growls Miku.

This sentence aggravates me and I hit Miku straight on in the face and the teal haired bitch falls to the floor.

"Miku, Rin, break it up," shouts Len.

"Len if we are going to stay in this relationship, then you must promise not be with other girls, even Rin," shouts Miku.

I stare at Len, hoping that he'd choose me over her, but the outcome was different.

"I pr..pr..promise Miku," says Len.

At this point, tears are flowing down my face, and my anger is at its boiling point.

"Is our friendship really that easy to throw away," I shout in Len's face.

"What other option do I have, I love Miku," says Len.

"That's all I ever hear from you anymore, is Miku this, Miku that, are you to blind to see that she is controlling and manipulative, I can't believe I ever loved you," I shout, not realizing what I had just said.

"You..you..loved me," asks Len.

I ignore this and keep ranting.

"I am sorry that at one point I gave a crap, that at one point I was afraid to lose you, but now you pushed to the edge, hope you enjoyed this friendship, cause you're never getting it back," I shout and I run out the café door.

I don't even look back as Len is calling my name. I knew I couldn't return to the Hatsune mansion tonight with Miku after me. I decided to go stay at Luka's. I arrive to Luka's and knock on her door. Luka answers it and she already knows the problem by looking at me. Luka hugs me in an attempt to comfort me and walks me to her room. Neru is sitting on the bed and runs over to hug me to.

I finish telling them the story and by now they are both sad and furious.

"So Len just gave up your friendship for that green haired sea urchin," asks Neru.  
"I can't believe he would just bow to Miku's wishes, like she is some kind of goddess," says Luka.

"He probably kisses her footprints," jokes Neru.  
Me and Luka laugh hysterically at this and we have the usual slumber party.

The next morning I hear a knock at the door, so I sneak around a sleeping Neru and Luka, quietly tiptoe down the stairs and answer the door. I see Len standing there, his eyes burning sadness like fire.

"I am sorry Rin, your friendship is the most important thing to me," says Len.

"Len save it, you hurt me and that's not okay," I say.

Then Len does something I least expected. He leans in and crashes his lips against mine, and we stand there in the cold morning, our lips intertwined. After a few moments he pulls away, smiles at me and hops in his car and leaves…..

~New Chapters tomorrow, hope you liked, review and give me ideas on how chapter 3 should go~


	3. New Divides

~Chapter 3 :D yay hope you enjoy~ Piyototo: I did also :D, in fact one of my favorite parts, FAMRN: Yes they do (in usual light) but in this story they aren't , B.L: I did now lol glad you want one, CloverQuill: I shall xD, about 8 to 9 chapters estimated and DarkestThingInTheLight: I like that, I incorporated your idea in here BTW: Italics are Inner Rin's thoughts. (Think Inner Sakura from Naruto)

I stood there, my face as red as a tomato as Len hopped in his car and drove off. I felt empty inside now that he had left, it hurt even worse now to know that he was with Miku. I ran inside back to Luka's room, to tell them all that happened.

"LUKA, NERU," I shout as I stampede and fall into the pink bedroom.

"What is it Rin," asks Luka, sitting up on her bed.

"Well Len stopped over and he apologized for it, and I rejected the apology and then he kissed me," I say, blushing.

"Wait wait wait, he kissed you," asks Neru, her eyes wide in shock.

"Yes and now it hurts more because I feel it made me fall for him even more," I say.

They hug me and give me their sympathy, which I know is what friends do, but sympathy I could without. We talk and do girl stuff and eventually I head home, ready to face the wrath of Miku if necessary. I arrive to the huge mansion and walk to the door, insert my key and go in. Surprisingly there is no teal haired brat waiting for me so I go ahead and go to my room. After a few minutes I hear my phone go off with my favorite ringtone "Romeo and Cinderella". I answer and it's Miku who left a voicemail.

"Hey Rin, sorry for the whole outburst yesterday, I love you, you're my sister and I want to fair to you and Len, so I want to redo your annual date night, if you could find someone to double date with me and Len, then meet us at the Karaoke Bar downtown, bye," and the message ends.

"Well now I have to find a date, ugh this is so hard," I say to myself. After a few minutes I decide to call a friend, Piko Utatane to see if he would be my "date". I know Len hates Piko so this out to make him jealous, ooh look devious Rin again, heh-heh. After a few rings Piko answers.

"Hey Rin," says Piko.

"Hey Piko, Len and Miku want to double date and I was wondering if you'd be my date," I ask.

"Sure, can I pick you up in twenty," he asks.

"Sure see you soon," I say, and hang up.

"_Look who has become devious," says my inner self._

"_Shut up, it's not like that," I say._

"_Just find an outfit that will be so stunning, Len will drop Miku in a second," says Inner Rin._

"_Fine," I say._

I reach in a grab this black and yellow dress and black heels. I undo my hair from my bow and let it flow just a little past my shoulders. I apply make up to my face and about the time I'm done I hear the doorbell ring. I grab my purse and phone and rush to the door. I open it, and there I see Piko in a gray suit that matches his hair, which he looked very handsome. He just stared at me, his mouth wide open.

"_YES, IF PIKO IS SHOCKED BY BEAUTY, THEN LEN WILL BE EASY," shouts my inner self. _

"Hey Piko, you look nice," I say.

"Thank you and you look amazingly wonderfully beautiful," he says.

I giggle at this and we hop in the car. We arrive at the Karoke Bar, and we see Miku and Len waiting for us.

We sit down, and Len stares at me with the same awed expression Piko did.

"Hey Piko, can you come with me real quick," asks Miku.

"Sure," he says.

Miku and Piko stand and walk to the back of the restauraunt.

"You look stunning, Rin," says Len.

"Thanks and you look adorable," I say.

We sit in awkward silence for a few minutes, and Miku and Piko still aren't back.

"I think I'm going to look for them," I say and walk in the direction Piko and Miku went. I turn the corner and see a sight that didn't surprise me at all.

Miku and Piko with their lips interwined.

~Chapter 4 tomorrow :D~


	4. Love

~Chapter 4 YAY! This story is so much fun. B.L: I love your enthusiasm, and DarkestThingInTheLight: I need more of your awesome ideas~

I round the corner and see Miku and Piko with their lips intertwined. I stand there in shock and awe, wondering what I am going to tell Len. Suddenly Miku breaks the contact and sees me standing there.

"Oh Rin, it's not what you think, Piko just threw himself on me," gasps Miku.

"Save it, I can't believe that you would do this to Len, I know what you are you unprincipled teal haired whore," I shout. I start to turn and walk back to Len when Miku catches my arm.

"Please don't tell Len, he is happy with me and if you do this it will devastate him, you don't want to ruin our love do you," says Miku.

I stand and consider it and I come to the grudging conclusion that she is right. Len adores Miku and if I told him, it'd break him.

"Little do you know little bitch that Len kissed me, HA" I shout in my mind.

"Fine I won't tell him, but if I see you playing liplock hump hump with anymore boys, I will tell and then I will kill you both," I say, pointing my finger at Miku and Piko.

"Rin please don't, I love you," says Piko, getting on one knee.

"You're just as bad as her," I shout and storm off.

I go back to Len, and sit down. The whole dinner is silent. Miku and Piko don't even make eye contact, Len simply stares at his food and I contemplate how to tell Len without Miku knowing. I find a way.

"Hey Len I just bought this new TV and my dad isn't home so could you come help me move it," I ask.

"Sure, and we can do a movie night or something," he says, smiling.

I flash a triumphant grin at Miku, daring her to say something, which she doesn't, knowing the secret I now hold over her head.

~Len's POV~

I notice Rin flash a grin a Miku, and I knew those two had another rift. I suddenly feel a rush of jealousy that Piko is the one with Rin on this date. She looks absolutely stunning, her hair, her face, her smile and her eyes, everything is perfect.

"Why am I thinking this way, I love Miku, don't I," I wonder.

After the dinner, we hop in my car and we head to Rin's. I soon come to the realization that there was no TV and she just wanted some alone time with me. I am so happy that we get this time, because ever since that morning I kissed her I haven't been able to get her out of my head. We arrive and walk into Rin's apartment. I pop in the movie, while Rin grabs our snacks.

~Rins POV~

Len is SO ADORABLE the way he smiled at me when I asked him to come; now he is here, and I have to break the news.

"Um Len there is something important I need to tell you," I say.

"What is it," he asks, his beautiful cerulean blue eyes alight with curiousity

"Well when we were at the restaurant, I went to the back and saw," I start to choke with sadness, because I know this will break Len's heart.

"Saw what," he asks.

"Miku and Piko kissing, I didn't want to tell you because I knew it would hurt you and I love you to much to do that," I say.

Len doesn't even react, he doesn't even cry. He reaches over, and presses his lips against mine. I feel a rush of emotion as his soft lips touch mine. He pulls away and starts to talk.

"Rin, I love you to," he says.

~YAY! CHAPTER 5 tomorrow~


End file.
